


Fridgid

by Lonelypeach



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Interspecies Relationship(s), Inu Eren, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Top Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelypeach/pseuds/Lonelypeach
Summary: They lived in the mountainsNo one could hear them.





	Fridgid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a one shot thing I guess.   
> I've been having really bad writers block, I'm always a slut for Inu Eren lmfao. This is just my quick fetish I guess. Might continue it i guess..

It was stygian outdoors. The gelid snowstorm had taken over the mountains, the valleys dipped with frozen, compacted ice. Winds howled like a separated lone wolf from his pack.

A isolated house in the mounds of snow, stood its ground against nature’s unforgiving wrath. A warm fire lit promisely on dark oak wood, burning profusely in the fireplace. He lies on the circular carpet, sleeping peacefully for the most part. Eren was a Inu, a now common breed of half dog-half human. 

The only canine features he obtains are ears and tail; along with some habits that a dog does. He was a hunting dog, an Irish pointer. His master was prone and profitable on snow turkeys. His breed was perfect for catching those fat birds. 

Eren was not afraid, he trusted whatever his master wanted. It gives him the necessary confidence. The front door opens suddenly, some snow rushed in with cold, sharp wind.

The door slams closed. Eren perks up, sitting up to see his master come in from town. Which was a long way from where they lived. 

The brunette stands, walking over to him. “How was it, Jean?” he offers his hand to take his coat, the taut fur of the jacket is given. Eren hung it up as Jean took off the heavy clothing. “Get my cigarettes.” Eren stood there a little sad, he completely ignored him. He nodded slowly, his heart feeling heavy. 

“Yes, sir.” 

The inu went to go get his cigarettes on the coffee table and lighter. He hands Jean the packet, waiting for him to put one in between his lips. Cupping his hand in front of the flame so it does not burn his master’s face by any chance. Eren lit the cigarette for him. 

There was one thing that Jean forgot to check about adopting his Irish pointer. Whether or not he was a alpha/beta/omega. Of course, whenever Jean had seen him the first time. He immediately knew he was promising. He found out he was an omega when he came home from town. When Eren was in heat. 

Jean noticed Eren's mopey attitude. Sighing, he pulled the cigarette out between his lips, blowing out a translucent grey puff of smoke. "It went fine, Eren." He walked away from the door and to the living room. Finally, relaxing from today's troubles. His inu sheepishly inches over to him and sits next to him, their proximity very close. Of course he'd be like this. He hasn't seen him all day. 

His master was rather pent up from today's stresses, his arm goes around Eren's waist. Making the brunttee smile. Jean looks at him, Eren does the same. He grabs Eren's chin firmly before leaning in for a kiss. The inu makes a cute noise, that only urges him to continue. It was no time to fuck around. Literally. They had to go hunting tomorrow, Jean couldn't have his hunting dog limping. 

It was so very tempting. They haven't done anything for a while. The shorter pulls back first. "Lets go to bed."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this I am so sorry this is so fucking stupid


End file.
